Tom Tupper (M.I. High)
M.I. High has a Wikia of it's own. To view the wiki, click here. Tom_1.jpg Tom_2.jpg Tom_3.jpg Thomas Tupper was part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 6-Series 7. He first appeared in, "The Fall of SKUL", and his last appearance was, "The Last Stand". He starred in twenty six episodes of the show. He was portrayed by Oscar Jacques. Biography 'Overview' Thomas Tupper - known as Tom by his friends - is a student at Saint Hearts and a teenage M.I.9 spy. He is a technical genius, and is usually seen working in the spy base with Frank or hanging around with Aneisha. He was recruited to M.I.9 after he was spotted hacking into NASA and reprogrammed the Mars rover to write 'Tom' on the face of Mars. Tom is the technical genius of the group; often creating gadgets to help out the team and hacking into various mainframes to stop KORPS. He may not be much of an field agent, but if the team is on mission he does all he can online. 'Personality' Often calling himself the boy genius, Tom seems to have a very sarcastic sense of humour. He sent Roly a message from 'Aneisha' saying, 'I Love You' in Aneisha's voice - which Aneisha didn't find very funny. Relationships 'Dan' Tom is quite jealous of Dan because Dan always gets to 'play the hero', while Tom is always stuck behind a computer and ignored. *In, "The Germinator", science competition only increases Tom's jealousy as Dan gets lots of attention from all the girls and all the teachers because of his volcano although Tom's germ-specs would surely have given him first prize. *In, "Return of the Dark Wizard", Tom is frustrated as Dan gets a M.I.9 medal for bravery however at the end of the episode Tom received one too for the work he did. Even on a social platform Tom feels overshadowed by Dan, as Dan often has a crowd of groupies hanging around him, who treat him like a god. Although Dan thinks that this is very annoying, Tom just gets more jealous at the attention all the girls give Dan. Despite their differences they are very good friends and always look out for each other. They both appreciate each others' respective skills, and although they occasionally wind each other up, they will always support the other. *In Series 7, Tom often bugs Dan about fancying Keri since he fancied Zoe, pointing out that Zoe and Keri are basically the same person. Obviously Dan does not appreciate this. 'Aneisha' Tom and Aneisha have lots of reasons for finding each other annoying. Despite the jokes, they seem to become closer over time. *On one occasion, Tom left a voice mail on Roly's phone saying 'I love you' in Aneisha's voice, to which Aneisha responded, "I'm gonna dedicate the rest of my life for getting you back!". *He is known to tease her about her auntie, the super strict deputy head. They often make friendly jokes at each other's expense. *In Series 6, Frank says, "It could get dangerous!", and in reply Aneisha says, "Sounds like it. What if there's not enough biscuits?" referring to Tom at the base who eats mountains of biscuits. Tom plays the joke through until Frank tosses him a packet of biscuits. Although Tom and Aneisha seem to have a strong relationship, in Series 7 there is some conflict. Tom hacked into a video game so he would win every time, and when Aneisha found out she seemed quite disappointed in him. Tom's jealousy of Dan is occasionally fueled by Aneisha's comments, like when she says that being behind a nice warm computer "isn't the same as being in a room with a ticking bomb." See Also *M.I. High Category:M.I. High Category:Other Characters Category:M.I. High Characters